The 80th Hunger Games
by the Imaginary Acquaintance
Summary: The 12 Districts of Panem have changed to the 21 Districts of Novus Panem. The Games continued and are now more deadly then ever with 42 tributes! Please review on what tributes should die, what the arena should be like, and how to write better!
1. Chapter 1

80th Hunger Games

After the Second Revolt the Rebels won and the Games continued. Capitol became less of a dictator and more like another district that headed the government; some people even call it District 0. Also, seven districts kept under wraps by Capitol were discovered. All the districts formed the 21 Districts of Novus Panem (New Panem).

District Zero

The wealthy and sophisticated government of Panem.

Tributes: Nero and Phrodite

District One

The avant-garde makers of luxury items.

Tributes: Bling and Twinkle

District Two

The strong people of the quarry and soldiers who protect us all.

Tributes: Slam and Picky

District Three

The inventors of remarkable machines to simple tools.

Tributes: Zlick and Battera

District Four

The fishermen who explore the ocean blue.

Tributes: Gillbert and Elea

District Five

The heart of Panem that provides energy to the 21 districts.

Tributes: Aquit and Jilectric

District Six

The people who allow Panem to fly, drive, rocket, and sail throughout the universe.

Tributes: Gust and Roama

District Seven

The lumberjacks of Panem's great forests.

Tributes: Donny and Jacqueline

District Eight

The people of the needles and threads that clothe our backs.

Tributes: Mache and Tring

District Nine

The farmers of wheat for bread for Panem.

Tributes: Barley and Cropella

District Ten

The people who provide the meat that keeps our nation strong.

Tributes: Ansar and Butcha

District Eleven

The scavengers who give us fruits, vegetables, and nuts.

Tributes: Pomie and Apple

District Twelve

The miners of coal to heat and power the nation of Panem.

Tributes: Viker and Patella

District Thirteen

The movers and shakers who make explosive masterpieces.

Tributes: Droll and Quip

District Fourteen

The tribes that specialize in the pleasure of the drink.

Tributes: Cane and Lila

District Fifteen

The masters of the paranormal utilities.

Tributes: Vesperias and Yeagala

District Sixteen

The men and women who bravely go into the searing forge.

Tributes: Richard and Ladle

District Seventeen

The district the may make the most important thing of all, books.

Tributes: Phillip and Samantha

District Eighteen

The punishers and transformers of law-breakers to Avoxes.

Tributes: Divido and Harpie

District Nineteen

The skilled contributors of vitality through medicine.

Tributes: Stripe and Aide

District Twenty

The district that allows us to drink, bathe, swim, and survive.

Tributes: Neptu and Amphita


	2. Chapter 2

Life in 14

I wake up to the green grape smell of my tribe in the morning just as every morning of my boring life. I walk out of my girlfriend's and mine's wood and vine hut to see at least thirty more in a circle around a large grape vine obstruction. It is a large circular pavilion made of wood. From a distance you cannot see any of the wood due to the over abundance of vines and grapes. All of forty tribes in District 14 are set up like this. Each grows an alcoholic crop. 21 grow grapes for wine, 8 grow wheat for beer, 2 grow potatoes for vodka, 6 grow sugarcane for rum, and 3 grow juniper berries for gin.

I pick up my machete and bucket and make my way towards the pavilion to pick my grapes for the week. As I make my way, something tackles me to the ground ad made me drop my knife and buckets. I roll over to see the beautiful light brown eyes, lightly tanned skin, green eyes, dirty blonde hair, and gorgeous face of Vitisa, my girlfriend, pinning me down playfully. I smile at her with my red wine stained teeth, but she doesn't return the smile, but tears up. Vitisa lowers her head and passionately kisses me. I return the favor by kissing her back. Her tears roll down her lightly freckled checks to my face. She pulls away from our embrace and says, "Let's hope we are like this again tomorrow"

"Why wouldn't we be?" I ask,

"Do you know what today is?" She responds with the words seeping like blood from her mouth. I shrug.

She painfully forced out the words, "Today is Reaping Day."

Vitisa then ran back into our hut and closed the door, the ground wet with the tears that she shed.

Today is Reaping Day when two children between the ages of twelve and eighteen are selected into the Hunger Games. The Hunger Games are a glorious fight between a boy and a girl from each of the 21 Districts. They were canceled for a decade until the rebel, Katniss "Mockingjay" Everdeen died of natural causes. Four have taken place so far after her death, my districts first four. The Districts 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, and 20 were hidden from the other Districts that participated in The Games. After our discovery we were forced to participate in The Games. Also, District 0, our former dictator, has to partake in The Games.

Vitisa and me met two years ago and became romantically involved and moved in together (like most District 14 sixteen-year-olds) last year. So this will be our first Reaping Day together as a couple.

I wish to partake in the Hunger Games for fame, fortune, and maybe freedom from this life.

MAY THE ODDS EVER BE IN MY FAVOR, NOT HER'S.


End file.
